valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:StarRuin/Bye bye VC and some guide for new alliance maker.
Its personal opinion on both 2 parts. 1/ Bye bye VC, u screw me but lucky i spent 0 so i didnt feel regret. My friend who cashed several times for VC (quitted for 1 year) told me that he had been surprised when i had been lasted for that long-2 years (actually since 2012 but i changed acc a lots). At 1st, VC was fine when there were not so mamy card games could run on BlueStack and VC suited my taste-fine art and fine game play (Otogi and Ayakashi which had same artist had the best art but they were so boring that i deleted after 1 day). Every changes in VC is ok with me (even a 700 cards/ box summon when Hi-chan came back was still a real nightmare), AAW is quite good when it brings me 1-2 UR tickets, i dont care much about LR or RR while im lazy and dont have enough good decks; and sometime that F/AWs dont drop directly and lower drop rate are still fine. However, this EH is so much screwing; and boring (just like other EH event), i dont mind Mynet increase hard but only 1-2 coins is a joke. Moreover, i have some games more interesting to deal with (they were introduced just for near 2 years). So... goodbye VC, and i hope we may meet again in some days. 2/ Guide for new alliance makers. I founded an alliance in 8/2016 to see what would be. After 4 months, i had some experiment that i think it will help some. Here they are: -Most important thing: Never create an alliance when u dont have or cant find enough killers (especially LAW killers). I have seen lots of alliance the leader is only lvl.70+ and rank 2000+ and there is no other higher lvl as well as rank. Even FAW is abandoned, how u can become stronger. And like my alliance, only 2 L/FAW killers (both of them include me are casual and have real life) cant deal with all sends come into the alliance). So the number of killers should equal to 1/3 of senders. -Clearly alliance description. Your alliance type (LAW focus or ABB or both; casual, hardcore, etc), your requirement (minimum lvl, etc), max absent day without notice. Or u can put your Line (Kik or sth like that) ID here and ask others contact u for more detail or to apply. -I think u should focus on ABB 1st then u can change later, u need to lvl up your alliance rank. -Should have another comunication. Ofc, to send picture and easier to chat. -Focus on 1 element hall. I heard sb said that netrual hall brough u lower increased %. -Jobs given: +Vice-leader should be given to who won most battles and join most rounds. +Divine priest: to who is LAW killer and usually online. +Mechant: can be changed daily and it should be. +The rest is up to u. Category:Blog posts